Kali Yuga
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Ein versehendlicher Mord.... Flucht zu einem fremden Ort.... Flucht vor sich selbst!


Kilik beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde er zu spät zur Schule kommen. Seitdem einem seltsamen Zwischenfall hatte sich sein Leben um dreihundertsechzig Grad geändert, etwas anderes schien in dem ehemalig weiblichen Körper zu hausen.Kilik kam einige Minuten zu spät. Der Lehrer nickte nur und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.In der Pause saß Kilik allein an einem Baum. Schüler blickten neugierig auf ihn herab. Er sah durch die Massen hindurch. Sein Kopf war leer und sein Herz schwer. Depressionen plagten ihn, doch er frass diese in sich hinein, um sie zu verbergen.

Nun kamen Dean und seine Clique. Sie hassten Kilik und suchten immer eine Möglichkeit, ihm zu schaden. „Na, du Tunte. Wie fühlt man sich denn so als Mann, he?", rief Dean und trat den braunhaarigen Jungen in den Bauch. Kilik schluckte, stand aber auf. Bis jetzt konnte er sich beherrschen, doch diesmal prügelte er auf den feindlichen Jüngling ein. Nie hatte man Kilik so gesehen; sein Gesicht war Tränen verschmiert und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Er nahm keine Rücksicht, bis es irgendwann heftig knackte. Dean schrie vor Schmerz und fiel zu Boden. Sein Atem war flach und er keuchte, bis sein Körper endgültig versiegte. Die anderen wurden blaß. Kilik biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fluchte leise. Er schubste die anderen Schüler beiseite, um dem Platz des Mordes zu entkommen. Er rannte und rannte.Er wusste nicht wohin, aber dass war ihm gleichgültig. Mit seinen Händen hatte er jemanden ermordet, obwohl er das nicht wollte.Sein Weg führte ihn ins Nirgendwo. Er wusste, dass man nach ihm fahndete, doch man hatte ihn noch nicht gefasst. Sein Weg dauerte Monate. Irgendwann fiel der Jüngling erschöpft auf eine Grasfläche und schlief ein.

Als er erwachte, saß ein alter Mann neben ihm und versorgte eine Wunde an seiner Stirn. „Junge, wohin führt dein Weg?", sagte dieser ruhig. Kilik richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr geschwächt. „Wo bin ich?", fragte er leise. Der Mann lächelte: „Du bist in einem Hochgebirge Chinas. Niemand entdeckte diesen Ort. Ich lebe hier schon seit Jahren. Du hast ihn nun auch entdeckt. Was führt dich so weit weg von zu Haus?" „Ich... ich habe jemanden ermordet, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Ich habe Angst, mich zu stellen." Der Alte legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Brust: „Ich fühle, du hast ein reines Herz. Bleibe bei mir und ich zeige dir den richtigen Weg des Lebens." Dieser nickte.

Kilik fühlte sich nach einigen Wochen sehr wohl. Er trainierte bei dem alten Mann und erhielt ein kostbares Geschenk von ihm: Kali Yuga, einer der drei Schätze des Ling Shen Su Tempels. Mit ihm wurde Kilik vollkommen. Sein Geist war frei und keine Depressionen plagten ihn noch länger. Er lächelte.

Kilik lief gerne durch die Wälder. Sie waren frisch und unberührt. Der Yangseyqiang floss durch sie hindurch und gab den Pflanzen die Energie zum Überleben. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Kilik nicht allein war. Ein junger Mann saß auf einem Baum und genoss die Natur. Als er Kilik erblickte, lächelte er: „Schön hier, nicht wahr?" Kilik war immer noch fassungslos. Der Fremde saß da und ließ sich nicht durch ihn beeindrucken: „Was ist, Kleiner? Stört es dich, dass ich in diesen Wäldern sitze? Du wirst feststellen, dass sie irgendwann gefunden werden." Nun wurde Kilik aber neugierig: „Was willst du hier? Und wer bist du?" Der Fremde wischte sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf Kilik zu: „Mein Name ist Maxi. Ich bin auf der Flucht. Hab Scheiße gebaut." „Was hast du getan?" „Jemanden ermordet, aber mir egal. Ich lasse mich nicht einsperren." „...Ich habe auch jemanden getötet, obwohl... es war keine Absicht." „Weißt du, das Leben ist hart... Sollen wir diesen Weg zusammen gehen? Immerhin haben wir den selben Mist gebaut?" „Hm... ich weiß nicht... ich will hier nicht weg." „Wir können hier bleiben. Das ist mir auch lieber. Hier sind wir sicher.", sagte Maxi und klopfte Kilik auf die Schulter.

Dem alten Mann war das recht, dass Kilik nun nicht mehr allein war. Er genoss die gute Laune seines Schützlings und das machte ihn glücklich. Maxi und Kilik wurden schnell Freunde, obwohl sie nur wenig Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Doch das Schicksal schien sie zusammen zu fügen. Irgendwann saßen die beiden an ihrem Lieblingsort: Dort, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen. Die Bäume dort waren immer grün und der Yangsey floss seine Runden durch dieses geheimnisvolle Tal. Kilik saß auf feuchten Gras und schaute auf die sanfte Strömung des Flusses. Seine Hände klammerten um Kali Yuga. Maxi saß seelenruhig auf einem Ast über ihm und schaute auf ihn herab: „Du bist so in Gedanken versunken, mein Freund. Was quält dich?" „Es ist nichts... ich denke nur an mein früheres Leben." „War es schön?" „Es war nicht so wie es jetzt ist, aber damals war ich nicht so depressiv, wie ich es vor einigen Monaten noch war." „Darf ich dich was fragen?" „Frag ruhig." „Ich habe das Gefühl, du kommst nicht mit deinem Körper klar..." „Das stimmt. Er ist gewöhnungsbedürftig. Weißt du, ich bin durch einen einzigen Blitzschlag so geworden." „Du sprichst in Rätseln." „Ich hatte früher einen weiblichen Körper. Ich war ein normales Mädchen. Doch irgendwann wurde ich depressiv. Schlimmer wurde es, als mich dieser Blitz traf. Ich bekam Alpträume... jede Nacht. Als ich dann diesen Mord begangen hatte, floh ich irgendwo hin... und landete hier." „Ich hab mich also doch nicht geirrt. Du warst ein junges Mädchen, die nicht selbst mit sich klarkam. Das Leben war nicht für dich geeignet." „Hm... ich weiß es nicht. Dieser Körper ist stark, er scheint meine Seele zu zerdrücken." „Nein, sonst wärst du vielleicht schon tot. Er ist für dich bestimmt." „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie es meiner Familie geht..." „Du hast eine Familie?" „Ja, du nicht?" „Nein, sie sind alle tot. Ich lebte schon seit meiner frühen Kindheit im Heim. Dort hatte ich Schule und Ausbildung." „Ich muss noch zur Schule... ein Jahr, dann wäre ich fertig." „Du wirst nicht zurückkehren, stimmt's?" „Ja, denn dort bin ich für alle anderen tot." "Wie traurig.", sagte Maxi und schaute Kilik mitleidig an. Dieser sagte, auf den Boden schauend, mit trauriger Stimme: "Ich werde irgendwie drüber hinweg kommen..." "Sowas kann niemand. Ich trauer noch heute um den Tod meiner Familie!" "Hm..." "Sei nicht so hart mit dir, Kilik.", sagte Maxi und umarmte ihn kurz. Kilik lächelte: "Schön, dass wir Freunde sind!"


End file.
